L'amour est un rêve
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Zu spät sind die beiden traurigsten Wörter im Wörterbuch...


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir & ich mache kein Geld damit.

Story: Zu spät sind die beidem traurigsten Wörter im Wörterbuch…

Author's Note: Eigentlich wollte ich nicht schon wieder zu einer Serie schreiben, die ich selbst nur selten sehe und zwar dann, wenn meine Schwester den Fernseher beschlagnahmt hat… Egal.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst

Rating: G

Widmung: Für alle, die heute drei Stunden Deutsch-LK geschrieben haben – ein gutes hat die Sache: Wir sind den Barock wohl los ;-).

**L'amour est seulement un rêve **

Selbst als seine Beine nachzugeben zu schienen, verlangsamte er das Tempo nicht. 

Nein, Shinichi Kudô rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Dabei hatte er so eben der Verhaftung seiner ärgsten Gegner beigewohnt – der Männer in Schwarz.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache jedoch, dass er es endlich auch wieder geschafft hatte, normal zu werden, schien ihm dies sehr, sehr nebensächlich.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, sein letztes, wenngleich wichtiges Ziel zu erreichen: Ran.

Schon als er sie das erste Mal in der Schule gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er nie jemand anderen mehr lieben würde als die kluge, kämpferische Tochter von Kogoro Mori.

Doch bei all ihren Dates hatte er sich nie dazu aufraffen können, ihr das zu sagen. Stattdessen war er ihr mit seiner besserwisserischen Art auf die Nerven gegangen.

Als er schließlich in den Körper eines kleinen Jungen verbannt worden war, hätte er sich in den Hintern beißen können vor Wut.

Seine Annäherungsversuche lagen erst einmal für lange, lange Zeit auf Eis, aber jetzt sah die Sache wieder ganz anders aus.

Jetzt würde er Ran endlich sagen, was er für sie empfand.

Und ihr vielleicht auch direkt einen Heiratsantrag machen… Man konnte ja nie wissen, was die Zukunft bringt…

Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen. 

Ran Kudô. Klang doch gar nicht mal so übel.

Aber nein, er hatte ja weder Ring, noch Blumen, noch war die Situation besonders romantisch. Wahrscheinlich würde Ran erst einmal in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie ihn sah. Oder – und bei diesem Gedanken verschwand sein Lächeln sofort – ihm alle Knochen im Körper brechen.

Ran tat keins von beidem.

Sie wusste bereits Bescheid, als Shinichi das Haus ihres Vaters betrat und plötzlich vor ihr im Wohnzimmer stand.

„Ran," sagte er und strahlte, „Hier bin ich wieder!"

Sie nickte emotionslos.„Ich weiß. Ich habe dich im Fernsehen gesehen. Gute Arbeit, Shinichi Kudô. Oder Detektiv Conan, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Shinichi sah etwas enttäuscht zum Fernsehgerät rüber.„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie die Geschichte sofort bringen würden.

„Nun, sie war ziemlich interessant. Wenn sie auch aus deinem Mund noch interessanter gewesen wäre."

„Na ja, ich kann sie dir ja noch mal erzählen," grinste er.

„Nein," erwiderte Ran.

Leicht irritiert sah er sie an.„Wie du willst. Aber ich muss dir dennoch etwas ganz Wichtiges sagen: Ich liebe dich!"

Erwartungsvoll suchten seine Augen die ihren, doch Ran rührte sich nicht.

„Und dass soll ich jetzt glauben?" fragte sie schlussendlich.

Shinichi nickte heftig.

Ran schüttelte ihren Kopf.„Du hast mich so lange belogen, Shinichi. Alles, was du gesagt hast, war im Grunde eine Lüge. Sag mir, wieso solltest du jetzt die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Ran, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir nichts sagen konnte…" begann er.

„Wieso?" fragte sie.

„Es… Nun ja, es hätte gefährlich für dich werden können. Und für mich," erklärte Shinichi.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.„Vielleicht. Dennoch wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest mir die Geschichte selbst erzählt – am Anfang."

„Ran, ich schwöre dir, ich lüge nicht. Ich habe dich geliebt, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah," sagte er.

„Besser, weil ich meine Liebe für dich dann vielleicht nicht verloren hätte," fuhr Ran unbeeindruckt vor.

Shinichis Miene erstarrte.„Was?"

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr," erwiderte sie und stand auf.

„Wi--- Wieso?" brachte er hervor.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle gar nichts für dich. Ich müsste dich hassen, doch das tue ich nicht. Ich müsste glücklich sein – aber das bin ich nicht. So lange konnte ich nur an dich denken, Shinichi. Doch wie heißt es, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden."

Und es waren nicht ihre Worte, die Shinichi plötzlich davon überzeugten, dass sie meinte, was sie sagte, es waren ihre Augen, die ihn leer und gleichgültig ansahen. Entmutigt ließ er seinen Blick sinken.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Shinichi Kudô. Wir sehen uns in der Schule," meinte Ran und ging Richtung Küche. 

Shinichi wandte sich um und ging auf die Haustür zu. Gerade als er sie öffnete, rief Ran:„Shinichi?"

Er drehte sich um, seine Augen erfüllt mit neuer Hoffnung.„Ja?"

Einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, zu überlegen, doch dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und sagte:„Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt."

Shinichi schloss die Tür hinter sich und begann leise zu weinen, während der Himmel von Wolken verdunkelt wurde.

The end 


End file.
